Only The Lonely
by AshlieYagami
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first time posting a story on here. So be gentle hehe. I hope you enjoy and cant wait to hear what you think!    P.S This is just about Lelouch.


I had decided to go for a walk in the field close to where I lived, remembering when Lelouch was still alive, him and I used to come here every day and just talk. The wind blowing in my hair and around my body reminded me that he was still there, and like the wind you may not be able to see him but the feeling was always there. It was a soft breeze that caressed my body like a silk blanket which made me feel safe. There were only a few clouds in the sky and the Sun was beautifully lit that day and it made me think of how Lelouch and I used to lie in the tall grass giggling and pointing out the different shapes the clouds would make, but strain our eyes from the Sun. He always knew how to put a smile on my face.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful and I remembered why we came here. There was a huge Tree centered in the middle of the tall grassy field. Situated on a hill with a small river next to it. Across the hill you could see more trees and mountains far away. Flowery patches of Red, Blue and Yellow covered the Green grass.

I reach my destination and sit under the giant tree. Seeing the branches sway in the wind and watch the leaves dance with it, made me smile. The feeling was bliss. But something was missing as I gazed over the hill top where Birds could be seen singing lullabies of love throughout the air. It was him. The one I loved so much was no longer here to laugh and share this blissful moment with me. The one who I clinged onto when I was scared who was always there for me no matter what. My security blanket. Lelouch.

Closing my eyes I try and hold back the tears that want to stream down my face. I take a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded me and filled my lungs with appreciation. As I open my eyes what seems to be an illusion is sitting right in front of me.

"Le..Lelouch?" I ask myself in confusion. My heart skips a beat because I cant believe what I see in front of me. Could it really be him. My heart is racing so much I feel like I am going to have a heart attack. His gorgeous eyes staring right back into my soul, feelings of lust and happiness fill my body like a child on Christmas morning. His Black hair swaying in the wind ever so cautiously, too perfect to be ruined by the wind. That smile, the one smile that always made me weak in the knees. The scenery of the mountains and the bright Blue sky made him more handsome than usual, like he was glowing with love. He was so elegant looking and it just made me more infatuated with him.

"Yes Ashlie.. Its me.." He says in a soft tone that sends shivers throughout my body. I feel a tear stream down my face and he takes his hand and softly caresses my cheek. The feeling of his hand on my face was so delicate like a soft flower to the skin.

"But.. But how.." I didn't even get to ask him as he moved closer towards my face lifting his hand towards my chin and lifting it ever so slightly towards his mouth, he looked so handsome in the sunlight and how it reflected off of his perfect features, I felt lost in his eyes as he brushed his tender lips against mine. I took another deep breath and I just wanted this moment to last forever. Having him with me again was the best feeling. I reached out and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, feeling his hair between my fingers I felt safe again. He pulls away and I wish he didn't, he lays both his hands ever so gracefully on my cheeks. At this moment I feel the tears form in my eyes and stream down my face like a river. I cant hold myself back and I weep for him in ache and worry.

"Ashlie I am here for you..." I move forward and wrap my arms around him as strong as I can. I can still smell his sweet scent and the feeling of his body against mine makes me melt as if we are one. I have no worries, no fears its just him and I. His arms wrapped around me like a ribbon caressing a gift. Its unexplainable.

"I love you..." I hear him whisper in my ear and I close my eyes.

"Tell me again Lelouch.. That .. You love me.." I weep back to him.

And just as he is about to say those delicate three little words I wake up and I am back under the Tree. But this time I am alone. Alone without my Lulu beside me, my safety blanket, my hero, my lover. I lay back and watch the sun now set. I wish that he could be here to watch it with me, having him lay on the back of the Tree with me resting on his chest in front of him, having him stroke my hair and give me butterfly kisses on my head telling me how beautiful I looked in the sun set. But no. I was alone.

And even if I was alone the magnificent shades of Purple filled the sky of dark Blues and Oranges reminding me of his radiant eyes that brought me back to know he was watching over me and kept me free from danger.

And with this last feeling I said to myself.

"Ill never forget you Lelouch. I will always love you forever."


End file.
